dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Jong Hyun
Perfil thumb|300px *'Nombre:' 종현 / Jong Hyun *'Nombre completo:' 김종현 / Kim Jong Hyun *'Apodos:' Bling Bling Jong Hyun, Puppy, Jjong, Dino, Jamong, Enano, Mr. Plantilla y Juancho *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositor, Modelo, Bailarín *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.73m *'Peso': 56kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' AB *'Signo:' Aries *'Signo Chino:' Caballo *'Agencia: ' SM Entertainment (Corea) ** EMI Music Japan (Japón) Historia Jonghyun estudió en un colegio cristiano y cantaba en un coro de gospel. Antes de debutar con SHINee, Jonghyun cantó a dúo con Zhang Li Yin, con el tema "Wrongly Given Love" el cual pertenece a su 1º álbum debut (en chino) titulado "I Will". Una de las canciones que ha escrito para el grupo es "Obsession" la cual fue inspirada en el libro de "The black cat" de Edgar Allan Poe, también escribió la letra para Juliette, Better Off, Selene 6.23, Spoiler, Symptoms, entre muchas otras que han sido cantadas por el grupo, como también trabajos externos a SHINee con composiciones para otros artistas. Casting En el 2005 asistió a una audición para SM Entertainment, el "SM 2005 System Casting". Fue seleccionado por SM Entertainment. Fue trainee durante tres años. C'arrera musical' P're-Debut' Jonghyun tocaba el bajo en una banda durante la secundaria. Asistió a una escuela de música por lo que no pudo graduarse de la secundaria..El 18 de Mayo de 2008 se empezaron a divulgar artículos por internet sobre el debut de un nuevo grupo llamado SHINee. Al día siguiente apareció en su web oficial un anuncio sobre su debut creando curiosidad y euforia entre los fans del KPOP. El teaser del primer single “누난너무예뻐 (Replay)” fue lanzado el mismo día en su sitio oficial. SHINee Debutaron el 22 de Mayo de 2008 con el MV de "Replay" y su primer mini álbum salió a la venta el 23 de mayo de 2008.Descritoscomo una banda contemporánea integrada por cinco adolescentes cuyas edades iban desde los 15 a 19 años de edad en sus comienzos.El 25 de mayo hicieron su debut oficial en SBS Inkigayo. Solista En octubre de 2010, Jonghyun era uno de los veinte ídolos de varios grupos de Corea del Sur que registraron la canción, "¡Vamos!" con el propósito de aumentar la participación del público en la cumbre del G20 de Seúl 2010. Él prestó su voz junto con compañeros de sello Sungmin de Super Junior, Seohyun de Girls' Generation y Luna de f(x). S.M. The Ballad thumb|124px En noviembre de 2010, se reveló por SM Entertainment que Jonghyun, junto con Jay Kim de TRAX, Kyuhyun de Super Junior, y el cantante novato, Jino, se había formado un grupo de proyecto, S.M. The Ballad, bajo su sello. El grupo se centra más en la balada en vez de pop y canciones tipo R&B. El grupo lanzó su álbum debut, Miss You, el 29 de noviembre de 2010. Debutaron el 28 de noviembre de 2010 en Inkigayo con su primer sencillo, "Miss You". También promovieron otro single del álbum, "Hot Times." El 04 de febrero del 2014, SM Entertainment reveló que S.M. The Ballad hará una reaparición con nuevos miembros, Jonghyun siendo el único de la formación original. Más tarde se reveló que él estaría cantando, junto con Taeyeon, la canción del nuevo álbum Breath . Redacción y Lírica ' En el cuarto mini-álbum ''Sherlock , Jonghyun había escrito las dos canciones "Honesty" y "Alarm Clock". La canción 'Honesty' está escrito para dar gracias a sus fans que se han quedado a su lado con amor inalterable hasta ahora. La otra canción, 'Alarm Clock', que también es co-escrito con el también miembro de de SHINee Minho, se trata de querer despertar de una pesadilla del pasado. También escribió para varias canciones de SHINee incluyendo 'Selene 6.23' (del álbum repackage "The Misconceptions Of Us" ) y 'Symptoms' (del mini-álbum "Everybody"). Jonghyun totalmente compuso y colaboró con IU en la cancion 'Drepression Clock' en el tercer album de IU "Modern Times". Él también totalmente integrado, escribió y condujo la dirección vocal para el single digital, "Red Candle" de Son Dam Bi. No sólo Jonghyun compusó y escribió la canción, que también participó en la dirección vocal. Las letras se refieren a las características de una vela para alguien en el amor, que se siente emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Jonghyun escribio y compuso "No More" que es la quinta pista del tercer mini album de Lim Kim "Simple Mind". Tambien participo en la direccion vocalhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NeXBuG1p9Rg. Debut Solitario La SM había anunciado el debut solista de Jonghyun para el enero del 2015. Dicho álbum contaría con la colaboración de cuatro artistas Younha, Wheesung, Zion.T y Iron, dicho disco contendría canciones en su mayoría compuesta por el mismo Jonghyun. El nombre del disco sera "BASE" y sera liberado el 12 de enero. El primer teaser del fue revelado el 31 de diciembre del 2014. El sugundo teaser fue sacado el el 4 de enero del 2015. El MV fue revelado el dia 9 de enero de 2015.Jonghyun debutara como solista en el Music Bank el 9 de enero con la cancion Crazy(Guilty Pleasure) acompañado del rapero Iron. '''Vida personal El 15 de noviembre de 2010, tras la ausencia de Jonghyun de un evento en el que Shinee realizó, en honor al 20 aniversario de SBS , SM Entertainment reveló que Jonghyun había estado sufriendo dolores constantes en el tobillo debido a sus lesiones de ligamentos en el mes anterior. Debido a esto SM Entertainment anunció que "minimizariarian las intensas coreografías Jonghyun en las actuaciones". Como resultado, Jonghyun fue incapaz de bailar junto a sus compañeros de grupo durante varios meses. El 20 de octubre de 2010, Jonghyun y la actriz Shin Se Kyung fueron vistos en citas por un medio de comunicación local y sus agencias confirmaron la relación, el 26 de octubre. Después de nueve meses de noviazgo, Shin y Jonghyun rompieron en junio de 2011, citando a sus apretadas agendas. Jonghyun una recibió cirugía en el tobillo izquierdo en un hospital de Seúl el 17 de enero de 2011 al reparar el daño hecho en octubre de 2010. Su lesión en el tobillo que por un momento se pensaba que era menor, después de un examen más detenido, se consideró requerir a una cirugía. Debido a su recuperacion , Jonghyun no pudo presentarse junto a sus compañeros de SHINee en los 20 Premios Seoul Music el 20 de enero de 2011. La noticia de su cirugía se retrasó en los medios de comunicacion Accidente de coche El 1 de abril de 2013, Jonghyun se involuncro en un accidente de coche, SM Entertaiment publico una declaración oficial con respecto al accidente declaró : "Jonghyun se topó con las barandillas en el puente de Dongho el día de hoy cuando conducía su propio coche para volver al dormitorio después de visitar su casa." No sufrió lesiones importantes y había estado recibiendo tratamiento para su fractura de nariz en la sala de emergencia en un hospital de Gangnam. Carrera de TV Los programas de televisión ' El 6 de noviembre de 2009, su compañero de discográfica Yesung de Super Junior hizo una sorpresiva aparición en KBS ' Music Bank con SHINee en lugar de JongHyun, que se estaba recuperando de la gripe, en una actuación de "Ring Ding Dong". Jonghyun fue también un miembro del reparto en KBS 's ''Immortal Song 2 durante dos episodios con compañeros de sello compañero Yesung. El 14 de enero de 2014, se anunció que iba a ser un miembro del reparto de la serie piloto espectáculo Music Show. Dramas *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013, cameo) Temas de Dramas *That Name feat. Tae Min para Who Are You - School 2015 (2015) *She tema para Birth of a Beauty (2014) * 1 Out of 100 tema para King's Dream (2013) *''So Goodbye'' tema para City Hunter (2011) Películas * I AM. (2012) Discografía '''Mini Álbum Programas de TV *KBS Hello Counselor (19.01.2015) *4 Things Show Season 2 (13.01.2015) * Music Show (KBS, 2014 como MC) *Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC,2012) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2,2011) *Hello Baby! (KBS,2010) *SHINee’s YunHaNam (2008) Programas de Radio *Blue Night (MBC FM4U, 2014-Actualidad) como DJ *Shim Shim Tapa (24.01.2015) * MBC "Hope Song" (22.01.2015) *Sunny "FM Date" (22.01.2015) *Green Night (MBC FM4U, 2014) *Shim Shim Tapa (MBC, 2014) Colaboraciones *IU - Gloomy Clock (2013) *Zhang Li Yin - “Wrongly Given Love” *G-20 - Let's Go Anuncios * Etude House: ‘Precious Mineral Any Cushion‘ con Sulli de F(X) * Skechers * Etude House: Sweet Recipe con Sulli y1Krystal de F(x) . * Etude House: Lash Perm Volumecara Video Drama con Sandara Park * Etude House :Kiss Note Video Drama con Sandara Park (2NE1 ) * Ropa japonesa "Right-On * Etude House: Piel Fresca * Ropa Casual "Maypole" * Reebok * Ropa Casual "Clride.n" con Kim So-eun * "Mexicana " Comida de Pollo * "Santa Fe" Café * Ropa China "H2" con f(x) * Nanas'B * Ppusyeo Ppusyeo" Golosinas * "Smart School Uniform" con Victoria Song Composiciones *EXO - Playboy (2015) *Taemin - Pretty Boy (2014) *Som Dam Bi - Red Candle (2013) *IU - Gloomy Clock (2013) *SHINee - Better Off (2013) *SHINee - Selene 6.23 (2013) *SHINee - Lovesick (2013) *SHINee - Time Is Late (2013) *SHINee - Symptoms (2013) *SHINee - Spoiler (2013) *SHINee - Alarm Clock (2013) *SHINee - Million Roses (2013) *SHINee - Honesty (2012) *SHINee - Juliette (2009) *SHINee - Obsession (2009) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'SHINee y S.M. The Ballad. **'Posición: '''Vocalista principal, bailarín. *'Educación: Seoul Music Institute ’09 * 'Descubrimiento: '''En “2005 S.M. Casting System”. *'Tiempo de entrenamiento: 3 años. * Nombre de fans:''' Blingers. * '''Educación: '''Seoul Music Institute ’09,ha tomado el examen de acceso a la Universidad, que no están inscritos en una universidad. * '''Instrumentos: Guitarra,voz, bajo y piano. * Generos: Contemporary R&B, K-Pop, dance-pop, Ballad. * Especialidades: '''Esribir letras de canciones, chino. * '''Hobbies: '''Ver películas, Poppin (danza), escribir canciones, tocar el piano, el mandarín. * '''Estado: Soltero. * Chico ideal:'Key. * '''Chica ideal:'Una niña con una hermosa piel y labios finos, que baila bien en las fiestas. * '''Familia: '''Padres y una hermana mayor (Kim So Dam). * '''Color de ojos: Marrón. *'Personalidad:' Una persona emotiva. * Punto débil: Cortar cabello. * En Hello Baby! Jung Yoogeun golpeó en sus partes dos veces a Jonghyun. * En Hello Baby! Jonghyun y Minho compitieron por los besos del bebé Yoogeun. * En un episodio de Hello Baby! , Jonghyun trató de gastar una broma con la comida, pero acabó cayendo en su propia trampa. * En el Capítulo 12 de Hello Baby! le hicieron una fiesta sorpresa a Jonghyun por su cumpleaños. * Escribió la canción "Honesty" del mini-álbum Sherlock dedicada para SHINee World el fandom oficial de SHINee. * Es el mas bajo de SHINee. * En Hello Baby! dijo que prefería a los bebes niñas que niños ya que según él se ven mas bonitas. * Se siente muy cómodo alrededor de las mujeres porque dice que se crió rodeado de ellas. La mayoría de sus parientes son noonas. * Tiene cierto parecido con Su Woong de Boys Republic. * Admira a IU, siempre se le ve anonadado con sus presentaciones más aún cuando ésta cantó Juliette. * Dijo una vez que la persona con la que más le gustaría hacer un dueto sería con BoA y con su líder Onew. * Si tuviera que presentarle a un miembro de SHINee a su hermana (para novio) sería a Key. * Es el miembro de SHINee a quien menos trabajo le cuesta levantarse. * En su Ipod tiene cerca de 10.000 canciones. * Tiende a hablar a una velocidad muy rápida cuando se pone nervioso, ya de por sí es un charlatán de mucho cuidado. * Cuida mucho su salud, por eso no come cosas tipo "fideos instantáneos". * Le gustan las chicas que busquen la novedad, aceptaría a una chica 8 años menor que él. * Es amigo y muy querido de Jaejoong de JYJ. Incluso, hay historias de cómo Jaejoong lo ha entrenado vocalmente. * El único secreto de tener un cutis fino a pesar de tener una agenda tan apretada es tener una mentalidad positiva. * Es fanboy de la actriz coreana Lee Minjung y la patinadora de hielo olímpica Kim Yuna. * Cuando vio a Taemin con el cabello largo, durante los días de Lucifer, pensó que realmente parecía una chica. * Cuenta una anécdota de que una vez su cachorrito se hizo caca en la camiseta de Minho, le dejó ponerle el nombre a su mascota. Minho lo llamó Roo, que quiere decir "lo que sea" en coreano. * El 20 de Octubre del 2010 anunció su relación con Shin Se Kyung. * El 27 de junio del 2011 anunció su ruptura con Shin Se Kyung. * Era el bajista de una banda cuando estaba en secundaria. * Interpretó la canción de Alejandro Sanz "Y Si Fuera Ella". * Es gran amigo de la solista IU y hablan a diario sobre la musica. * Compusó las letras de varias canciones para su grupo, como: "Juliette", "Honesty", "Million Roses". * Forma parte del grupo AB, Chocoball, del que forman parte Kim Hee Chul de Super Junior, Lee Hong Ki de FT Island, Simon D de Supreme Team, Jang Geun Suk, entre muchos otros actores y cantantes. * Tiene un lunar en el pecho. * Un fan le preguntó Jonghyun lo vieja que parecía, a lo que respondió Jonghyun "17." Ella se ofendió y le dijo que ella era en realidad 13. Jonghyun respondió: "Bueno, usted está usando demasiado maquillaje." * Un fan le preguntó Jonghyun si ella le podría llamar un "oppa." Escaneó brevemente su rostro, él le dio un plano "No". * Ama los shows de variedad pero no cree que él sirva para hacer reír a la gente en ellos. * Como es el más madrugador, despierta a Key, que es su compañero de cuarto. Luego Key despierta a Onew que está en la otra habitación, después Onew despierta a Taemin, quien por último despierta a Minho. * La parte de su cuerpo de la cual se siente más confiado son sus hombros, ya que se ven muy sexys, según los comentarios de sus compañeros de SHINee. * En uno de los capítulos de Inmortal Songs 2, le ganó a Yesung de Super Junior en votaciones por la competencia de canto, por lo cual se sintió muy mal y comenzó a llorar. Sin embargo, los miembros de SHINee estaban para consolarlo e incluso el mismo Yesung. * Su mejor amigo es Lee Jong Hyun. * Es ambidiestro. * Lleva una foto de todo el grupo en la cartera (SHINee). * Es un verdadero caballero con las chicas. * Se considera el rey del Skinship (Intimidad física con familiares, amigos o colegas de trabajo en situaciones en las que hay contacto piel con piel). * Besó a Minho sin querer en la práctica de su concierto en China. * Es un poco perfeccionista. * Es muy sensible. * Uno de sus aritos, es el signo de Paz y Amor. * No le gusta que las fans traten de decir “bling bling” en un modo tierno. * Sería muy feliz si su novia es dulce. (no tiene cuidado si ella es bonita o no.) * Si Jonghyun tuviese una novia, le gustaría intercambiar fotos con ella, para que ella tuviese una foto de él donde sea que fuese. * La hermana mayor de Jonghyun se llama Kim Song Dam. * Cree que tener confianza en sí mismo es muy importante. * Ama aprovechar el día haciendo ejercicios o en la sala de baile. * Jonghyun cree que Key siempre ha sido individualista y alguien que sólo sabe destacarse. * Jonghyun vive llorando, suele relacionar estos momentos con situaciones tristes de su pasado. Esto es por qué el nunca puede parar de llorar. * Duerme con sus ojos levemente abiertos (sólo un poco). * Si Jonghyun tuviese que escoger solo un tipo de comida para comer el resto de su vida, escogería té con leche y agua. * Ama hacer ejercicios, ya que le gusta mantener en forma su cuerpo. Le gusta hacer flexiones de brazos y pesas. * Es un pacifista. * Jonghyun dice que Onew es muy apasionado por el pollo. * Ama los perros. * Cuando era un aprendiz, antes de ir a clases, solía pasearse por todo el edificio de la SM y practicar todo el día. * No le gustan los deportes con reglas y confrontaciones. Antes que eso, prefiere mantener su cuerpo en buenas condiciones físicas. * Quiere experimentar un amor peligroso y apasionado, como el de la canción “Juliette”. Pero él no quiere morir en el intento. * Se siente intrigado cuando las otras celebridades lo mencionan como su tipo * Jonghyun quedó choqueado cuando vio a Key bailar por primera vez la canción de Miss A - “Bad Girl Good Girl". * Solía (o aún lo hace) tener 5 alarmas en su dormitorio. * Ver a su generación vivir feliz en una granja, hace sentir a Jonghyun un gran regocijo. * Cuando ellos terminaron su primera presentación (Debut), recuerda que sus padres comenzaron a llorar. * Jonghyun quiere ir a Venezuela. * El declaro una vez que la vida en el dormitorio de SHINee es como una comedia. * El método de trabajo de Jonghyun: Levantando cosas pesadas y trabajando duro. * Jonghyun quiere ser un hombre capaz de conocer el corazón de su chica, y si es posible cuidarlo bien, como corresponde. * Usualmente, Jonghyun no mastica los fideos. Él se los traga sin masticarlos. * La última meta que se propuso Jonghyun es poder ser un compositor. * Le regaló a Key un par de lentes de sol de Alexander Wang. * Cuando Jonghyun bebe agua, su dedo pequeño se levanta. Él cree que es un extraño hábito. * Jonghyun cree que Taemin tiene un instinto protector. * La frase favorita de Jonghyun es ‘Polvo hace polvo’, pero para el caso de Onew esta queda como ‘Polvo hace a los ojos llorar’. * El Recuerdo más remoto de Jonghyun es cuando el va, toma unas flores y las aspira. * Los ídolos de Jonghyun son sus sunbaenims. * Adora el hecho que él es más joven que Onew. * No come fideos instantáneos aunque se esté muriendo de hambre. * La banda de Jonghyun en la Secundaria era de Punk Rock. * El miembro favorito de Jonghyun de Super Junior es Heechul por que tienen el mismo tipo de sangre. * Aparentemente, Jonghyun llama a los taxis cuando está dormido. * Si Jonghyun se pudiese transformar en algo, le gustaría ser un hombre invisible. * Tiene el mismo nombre (Kim Jong Hyun) que JR de NU'EST. * Jonghyun piensa que Key se mira mejor que su papá pero se mira mal en comparación con su mamá . * Jonghyun piensa que el cabello corto de verdad favorece a Minho. * Jonghyun quiere ser un padre que sea como un amigo. * Jonghyun dice que Taemin es muy flexible. * Jonghyun no fue al jardín de niños. * Aparentemente, a Jonghyun no le gustan los dulces. * Jonghyun realmente disfruta contar historias de terror. El más miedoso sería Key. * Jonghyun prefiere ser llamado masculino en vez de lindo. * Key piensa que no es que Jonghyun llore mucho. Es solo que él llora bien una vez que comienza. * Tuvo la oportunidad de sacarse un foto con el actor Jack Black, cuando estaban en el aeropuerto. En su cuenta de Twitter es dijo:"¡Me preguntó si yo soy una estrella de rock, así que estábamos hablando un poco y me dijo que es una estrella de rock también. Él dijo que está Jack. ¿Eres Jack? ¿Jack Black?! ¿'School of Rock'? yo siquiera me imagine... he oído que tiene un concierto en Corea", junto con una foto. * El segundo miembro de SHINee en realizar su debut solista. Y contó con colaboraciones como: Younha, Wheesung, Iron y Zion.T. También escribio todas sus canciones para su primer mini-album. * Quedo en el puesto #84 en The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2014. * El 7 de enero pre-lanzo la primera canción que forma parte de su mini-álbum debut, titulada "Déjà-Boo", que contó con la colaboración de Zion.T. *La canción "Fortune Cookie" solamente está incluida en el álbum físico de "BASE". *Jonghyun le regalo una canción a Kim Ye Rim que el mismo compuso. Se dice que le gusta la voz y las canciones de Lim Kim y que escribio la pista con su sonido unico en mente. *La canción 'Playboy' que sale en el album EXODUS de EXO fue compuesta por el. *Jonghyun compuso la canción "Odd Eye" y participo en la letra, además de escribir la canción "View" Enlaces *Jonghyun.kr *Shinee *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Jong Hyun0.jpg JongHyun2.jpg JongHyun3.jpg Kim Jong Hyun4.jpg Kim Jong Hyun5.jpg Kim Jong Hyun6.jpg Kim Jong Hyun7.jpg Kim Jong Hyun8.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300 px|Kim Jong Hyun - Crazy (Guilty Pleasure)thumb|right|295 px|Kim Jong Hyun - Déjà-Boo (feat. Zion.T) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KLocutor Categoría:KGuitarrista Categoría:KBajista